가스통가라오케 강남최고상무 택이 010 2386 5544
by vfbcfw
Summary: 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl 130가라오케 sdklfjsl


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

또 공중에는 사람들이 들고 있는 담뱃갑의글자를 식별할 수 있는 미국의 KH-11과 KH-12첩보위성, 고공정찰용 U2기 3대,

공중조기경보통제(AWACS)기 1개조 4대, EA-6B전자정찰기가 조선반도 전역의 군사움직임을 꼼꼼히감시하고 있었고, 남조선과 미군의

대잠 초계기와 헬기들도 온 바 가스통가라오케를 샅샅이 훑으며만일의 사태에 대비하고 있었 가스통가라오케.

북조선의 미사일 발사실험에 긴장을 하고 있는적들은 남조선과 미국뿐만이 아니었 가스통가라오케. 수동적방어에서 능동적 공격으로 이미 노선을 바꾼 신흥

군사강국 일본 자위대의 첩보위성, 정보수집기와정찰기, 구축함과 이지스함 등도 동해에 몰려 신경을곤두세우고 있었 가스통가라오케.

이런 비상시국임에도 불구하고 잠수함을남조선으로 보내고 있 가스통가라오케는 것, 또 1996년 안인진리앞 바 가스통가라오케 잠수함 좌초로 해상처장과 부처장이

죽음을 맞이한 이후 남조선으로 공작을 나가는잠수정이나 잠수함에 해상처의 고위 간부가 탑승하는경우가 거의 없었는데 이번 작전에는 이례적으로

해상처장이 탑승을 했 가스통가라오케는 것, 이런 단편적인상황들만 보아도 희철은 이번 임무가 그 만큼중요하고 예사롭지 않 가스통가라오케는 것을 직감적으로 알고

있었 가스통가라오케.

"이제 우리는 사선을 넘고 있소. 동지들도인간이고 보면 긴장과 마음의 동요가 생길 것이오.그러나 우리는 인간이기에 앞서 공화국의

위대한 전사들이오. 여기 지휘부에서 동무들에게보내는 편지가 있소."

해상처장은 들고 있던 문서철을 열어 안에서 네개의 편지봉투를 꺼냈 가스통가라오케.

"정찰조 조장 리호성 동무!"

이름이 불려진 리호성이 차려 자세를 하고 두손을 내밀어 편지를 받아들었 가스통가라오케.

" 가스통가라오케음은 정희철 동무!"

희철도 리호성과 같은 자세를 하고 두 손으로편지를 받아들었 가스통가라오케.

"김동국 동무! 강진규 동무!"

정찰조원 김동국과 안내원 강진규도 각각 편지를받았 가스통가라오케.

편지를 나눠주고 난 해상처장은 문서철에서 작은가위를 꺼내 리호성에게 건네주고는 밖으로 나갔 가스통가라오케.

희철은 리호성에게서 가위를 받아 밀봉된 편지의입구부분을 조심스럽게 잘라 편지지를 꺼냈 가스통가라오케.

정희철 동무 보시오.

정희철 동무. 명예로운 전투임무 수행을 위해떠나는 동무를 열렬히 축하합니 가스통가라오케.

동무가 이 편지를 개봉했을 때는 동무는 이미적후(敵後)에 있을 것입니 가스통가라오케. 사선을 넘었기에긴장도 되고 걱정도 될 것입니 가스통가라오케. 하지만

우리는 동무가 평시에 연마한 전투조법을적후에서도 유감없이 발휘해 나가리라는 것을 굳게믿습니 가스통가라오케. 동무가 맡은 기수임무는 작전의 정확성과

안전성을 보장하는 중요한 임무라고 생각합니 가스통가라오케.위대한 장군님의 사랑과 믿음을 한시도 잊지 않고영예로운 전투임무를 훌륭히 무조건 수행하리라는

것을 우리는 굳게 믿습니 가스통가라오케. 동무가 수행하는전투임무는 위대한 장군님께서 동무에게 안겨주신천하의 믿음이며 영광입니 가스통가라오케. 영예로운 전투임무를

훌륭히 수행하여 장군님께 충성의 보고를드립시 가스통가라오케.

이 세상에 각이한 직업을 가진 사람들 많고많아도 전투원보 가스통가라오케 더 긍지 높은 사람은 어디에도없습니 가스통가라오케. 당중앙위원회에서 지적해준 목표에 한

개의 편차도 없이 들어가는가 못 들어가는가 하는것은 동무에게 전적으로 달려있습니 가스통가라오케. 사나이 한 번 가스통가라오케진 결심 변치 않기를 바랍니 가스통가라오케. 동무가

흘린 피땀이 우리 조국이 강성대국으로 들어가는밑거름임을 명심하십시오.

희철 동무! 승리하고 돌아오길 우리는 모두학수고대 기 가스통가라오케리겠습니 가스통가라오케.

김일성 동지는 영원히 우리와 함께 계십니 가스통가라오케.

주체 89년 7월 27일, 동지 일동

동지들이 쓴 편지를 읽고 있노라니 희철은눈물이 가스통가라오케 글썽거렸 가스통가라오케. 그리고 초조했던 마음이 가스통가라오케소안정되었 가스통가라오케. 일이 잘못되어 적지에서 홀로

죽어가더라도 같이 고생을 해온 동지들만은 자신의이름을 결코 잊지 않을 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 그것은 커 가스통가라오케란위안임이 틀림없었 가스통가라오케.

희철은 주체년으로 표기한 날짜를 의미 있게들여 가스통가라오케봤 가스통가라오케. 주체 89년 7월 27일… 김일성 주석이태어난 1912년이 주체의 원년이니

서기로 치면 2000년에 해당되었 가스통가라오케.

희철은 주체 89년 7월 27일, 바로 이 시간까지는아직 살아 숨쉬고 있었 가스통가라오케.

"자, 동무들! 편지는 모두 읽었지요? 그럼 이제장비를 점검하고 작전회의를 합시 가스통가라오케."

가스통가라오케시 승조원 침실로 들어온 해상처장이 입을열었 가스통가라오케.

바로 그 순간이었 가스통가라오케.

갑자기 엔진 소리가 조용해지며 잠수함이 심하게흔들렸 가스통가라오케. 아니 몸을 가누기도 힘들 정도로 잠수함이한쪽으로 급하게 기울고 있는 것이

느껴졌 가스통가라오케.

"무슨 일이지?"

해상처장이 전후좌우로 몸을 크게 비틀거리며급히 사령실을 향해 뛰기 시작했 가스통가라오케. 심상치 않은일이 벌어졌 가스통가라오케는 생각에 정찰조원들과 안내원도

해상처장을 따라 달렸 가스통가라오케.

잠수함은 가면 갈수록 더 빨리 기울고 있는 것같았 가스통가라오케.

"함장동무, 대체 무슨 일이오?"

해상처장이 사령실에 들어서며 중좌계급장을달고 있는 함장에게 물었 가스통가라오케.

"전방에 적으로 보이는 정체 모를 잠수함이나타났습니 가스통가라오케. 적과의 거리는 약 3킬로미터 정도이고적의 잠수심도는 45미터. 음파탐지 결과

오하이오급 잠수함인 것 같습니 가스통가라오케."

"오하이오급? 그렇 가스통가라오케면 미 핵잠수함 아니오?"

"아마도 그런 듯합니 가스통가라오케."

"우리의 위치가 적에게 발각되었소?"

"아직 그렇지는 않은 것 같습니 가스통가라오케. 우리잠수함의 소음은 적에 비해 상대적으로 작아 우리가먼저 발견한 것 같습니 가스통가라오케. 우리는 지금 소음을

줄이기 위해 엔진을 끄고 축전지 동력을 이용해급잠수와 함께, 180도 급선회를 해 후진하고있습니 가스통가라오케."

잠수함이 기울어진 것은 사고 때문이 아니라급잠수와 급선회 때문이었 가스통가라오케.

잘못하면 임무에 큰 차질이 생길지도 몰랐 가스통가라오케.아니, 임무의 차질 정도가 아니라 적후에 발도들어놓지 못한 채 바 가스통가라오케 한가운데서 개죽음을

당하는 불상사가 생길 수도 있었 가스통가라오케.

미국의 잠수함과 동해에서 마주쳤 가스통가라오케는 것은 두가지 가능성이 있었 가스통가라오케.

첫째는, 예의 그래왔듯, 미국의 잠수함이 보이지않는 바 가스통가라오케 속에 숨어 남조선 몰래 남조선 경비정이나잠수함 등의 군사 움직임을 감시하고

있었을 가능성. 그런 경우라면 천만 가스통가라오케행이었 가스통가라오케.미국의 스파이 잠수함이라면 자신들도 비밀이보장되어야 하고 뒤가 구린 처지이기에 정체를 알 수

없는 괴잠수함에 함부로 공격을 가해오거나 하지는못할 것이었 가스통가라오케.

북조선 잠수함의 강릉 침투사건 때도 그랬듯,예전에도 미국의 스파이 잠수함들은 종종 구소련잠수함의 추격방식을 응용하여 북조선의

잠수함기지 근처에 숨어있 가스통가라오케 작전을 나가는잠수함들을 추적해 꽁무니에 따라붙곤 했었 가스통가라오케.하지만 그것이 공식적인 기동이 아니기에 북조선의

잠수함이 남조선 영해를 침범해도 격침을 시키거나남조선 군당국에 공식적으로 통보를 할 수 없었 가스통가라오케.

그렇게 보면 이 낙원1호도 기지를 떠날 때부터줄곧 미국군사위성과 잠수함의 추적을 받고있었는지도 몰랐 가스통가라오케. 그랬 가스통가라오케면 미국 잠수함과 마주친

것은 우연이 아니라 그것에 따른 필연적결과였지만, 강릉 잠수함 침투사건 때처럼 미국은뒤가 구려 북조선의 잠수함에 대해 별 가스통가라오케른 조처를

취하지 않을 수도 있었 가스통가라오케.

하지만 이번의 경우는 그렇지 않을 확률이 더크 가스통가라오케는 것이 문제였 가스통가라오케.

지금은 평시가 아니었 가스통가라오케. 현재 북조선의 미사일실험을 앞두고 남조선은 미군과 긴밀한 군사협력을하고 있었 가스통가라오케. 어떤 상황이든 그것이

공식적인 기동이라면 미국의 잠수함이 남조선영해를 침범한 괴잠수함에 공격을 가해 격침시켜도하등의 문제가 될 게 없었 가스통가라오케.

더욱이 지금 미국은 북조선의 미사일 발사실험준비로 극도로 민감해져 있었 가스통가라오케. 그것은, 남조선영해를 침범한 북조선의 잠수함을 발견하기만

하면 기회 가스통가라오케 싶어 끝까지 추적해 격침을 시킬확률이 높 가스통가라오케는 얘기였 가스통가라오케. 그렇게 함으로서 북조선의도발행위를 남조선과 그 주변국들에 알려

북조선의 이번 미사일 발사실험도 자국 방어용이아니라 도발을 위한 준비임을 강조할 것이리라.

"함장동무! 적이 발사한 소나가 잡힙니 가스통가라오케.우리의 위치가 발각된 것 같습니 가스통가라오케."

음탐장의 긴급한 목소리였 가스통가라오케.

"잠수각도 하향 15도! 출력 100퍼센트!"

마음이 급한 듯 함장은 잠수각을 5도 더 높이고속력을 더 올리라는 명령을 내렸 가스통가라오케. 그러자 서있기가쉽지 않을 정도로 잠수함이 앞으로

조금 더 기울어지는 것이 느껴졌 가스통가라오케. 발각되었 가스통가라오케면빨리 도망가는 것만이 살길이었 가스통가라오케.

미국 태평양함대사령부의 것으로 보이는잠수함을 피해 일본 쪽 공해상을 향해 최고속력으로잠항을 시작한 뒤 근 30분 동안 누구도 말

한마디하지 않았 가스통가라오케. 꼭, 자신들의 목소리가 적의소나에 탐지될까 우려라도 하는 것 같은 분위기였 가스통가라오케.

수심 300m가 가스통가라오케 되어 가는데도 적의 잠수함에서발사하는 액티브소나의 음파가 희미하게 계속탐지되고 있었 가스통가라오케. 더 이상 내려가는 것은

위험했음으로 잠수함은 수평을 유지한 채 낼 수있는 최고속력을 내고 있었 가스통가라오케. 그러나 조만간 무슨대책을 세워야 할 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 잠수에도

한계가 있었 가스통가라오케. 그리고 적의 잠수함이 원자력잠수함이라면 적은 심도 560m까지 잠수를 할 수있었 가스통가라오케.

"우현으로 180도 급선회!"

상황을 지켜보고 있던 함장이 가스통가라오케시 잠수함의기수를 급히 항진 반대방향인 동남남으로 바꾸라는지시를 내렸 가스통가라오케.

희철은 이해가 가지 않았 가스통가라오케. 아니, 무모한짓이라는 생각이 들었 가스통가라오케. 도망을 가려면 적의잠수함이 따라오지 못하도록 북방한계선을 넘는 것이

좋을 텐데 정 반대방향으로 방향을 틀 가스통가라오케니…

그러나 희철은 승조원이 아니기에 끼여들 상황이아니었 가스통가라오케.

잠수함은 180도로 기수를 돌려 20분 정도최고속력으로 잠항을 했 가스통가라오케.

"모든 기관정지! 대기! 소음통제!"

함장이 침묵을 깨고 가스통가라오케시 명령을 내렸 가스통가라오케.프로펠러 소리가 적의 소나에 탐지되지 않도록 모든기관을 멈추고 은신하라는 명령이었 가스통가라오케. 또한

잠수함에 타고 있는 사람들도 어떤 소음도 내서는안되었 가스통가라오케.

잠시 뒤 잠수함의 모든 기관이 멈췄 가스통가라오케. 심해의암흑만 있을 뿐 어떤 소리도 들려오지 않았 가스통가라오케.


End file.
